In wireless charging/power supply technologies, energy sending devices and energy receiving devices perform energy transmission wirelessly. The existing wireless charging/power supply technologies include an inductive coupling technology, a magnetic resonance technology, a microwave energy transmission technology, and the like. The inductive coupling technology and the magnetic resonance technology are applicable to short-distance (magnitude of centimeter) wireless charging/power supply application scenarios, while it is likely that the microwave energy transmission technology achieves wireless energy transmission between energy sending devices and energy receiving devices in long-distance (the maximum distance is about 10 meters) application scenarios.
FIG. 1 illustrates a working principle of the microwave energy transmission technology; in a wireless energy transmission system of FIG. 1, a wireless energy sending device 330a includes a power source 300, a communication module 320, a control logic 310 and a microwave array 101a, and a wireless energy receiving device 330b includes a rectifier 340, a control logic 350, a communication module 360 and a battery 370. The wireless energy sending device 330a transmits energy 301 to the wireless energy receiving device 330b through a wireless microwave. The microwave array 101a in the wireless energy sending device 330a includes a plurality of emitter nodes with adjustable phases, for example, the number of the emitter nodes may be up to 20000, and the emitter nodes are configured to send the energy 301, and the rectifier 340 in the wireless energy receiving device 330b receives the energy 301, so as to supply power for the battery 370 in the wireless energy receiving device 330b. At the beginning of establishment of a wireless energy transmission relationship between the wireless energy sending device 330a and the wireless energy receiving device 330b or when relative positions between them change, the microwave array 101a in the wireless energy sending device 330a will adjust phases of the emitter nodes one by one, so that each emitter node is adjusted to the optimum phase for wireless energy transmission so as to achieve the best wireless energy transmission effect, and the above process is called a “phase calibration stage”. In the phase calibration stage, the communication module 360 in the wireless energy receiving device 330b constantly sends a feedback signal to the communication module 320 in the wireless energy sending device 330a through a wireless data communication channel, so as to report wireless energy transmission intensity (or wireless energy transmission power) received by the rectifier 340 to the wireless energy sending device 330a, the control logic 310 in the wireless energy sending device 330a adjusts phases of emitter nodes in the microwave array 101a one by one, and the phase calibration stage ends until the wireless energy transmission intensity reported by the communication module 360 in the wireless energy receiving device 330b reaches the maximum. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat Nos. 8,558,661B2 and 8,410,953B2 and other documents for related information of the microwave energy transmission technology.
When a wireless energy sending device TxA is in the phase calibration stage to perform wireless energy transmission with a wireless energy receiving device Rx1 associated therewith, the wireless energy sending device TxA receives a feedback signal from the wireless energy receiving device Rx1 and adjusts phases of emitter nodes. As shown in FIG. 2, the wireless energy receiving device Rx1 may simultaneously appear in a wireless energy transmission range of another wireless energy sending device TxB (for example, the wireless energy sending device TxB, at this time, is establishing a wireless energy transmission relationship with another wireless energy receiving device Rx2) which is in the phase calibration stage, due to being affected by the wireless energy sending device TxB, the feedback signal reported by the wireless energy receiving device Rx1 to the wireless energy sending device TxA is interfered, resulting in that the emitter nodes of the wireless energy sending device TxA are not adjusted to optimum phases, which may seriously affect the wireless energy transmission effect on the wireless energy receiving device Rx1.